toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story of Terror
Toy Story of Terror is a 2013 American Halloween television special. Plot It begins with Bonnie and her Mother going to the Sleep Well Motel, while her toys are watching a scary movie. The family make it to the motel while Jessie tells the toys she is afraid of going in bags. When The family is asleep, The toys go out of the bag to tour the motel. Buzz tells Jessie to stay in the bag, But She feels claustrophobic. Buzz tells that the others are here, until he realizes Mr Potato Head is gone. The Toys have to keep an eye on their partner so they don't get kidnapped. Trixie looks in a vent, but she falls down there. The others went to investigate down here. Mr Pricklepants disappears which Rex explains to the others until he gets kidnapped. Woody, Buzz and Jessie run away screaming until they find Mr Potato Head's arm who is pointing up. They go to the bathroom to find the others, but Buzz and Woody get kidnapped. Jessie, feeling afraid, is the only one left until she meets an action figure called Combat Carl. He tells her about the motel being haunted and he gets kidnapped by the unknown kidnapper. Jessie hides in the tub, breathing heavily. She thinks she is safe, but an Iguana rips the shower towl open and drags her to a basket. He rings the bell for his owner, Ronald Tompkins. Ron grabs Jessie and he puts her in a glass case with the other toys. The other toys were happy to see her, they also meet new toys who are trying to escape. Ron goes on his computer to sell a toy. When he and his Iguana, Mr Jones leave, A candy dispenser, Pez Cat, tries to see what's on the computer, who she thinks is Woody. Ron grabs Woody and puts him in a box and seals him shut. The toys become sad that they won't see their owners again, Until Jessie is being sold too. Ron picks her up, but a construction worker wants help with him about his flat tire. Combat Carl tells Jessie to make her own motto "Jessie never gives up, Jessie finds a way" Jessie runs ff to save Woody by going in a box, Until a toy robot called "Transition" rises out of the box. A delivery lady coems to grab the boxes, but the box with Jessie is open. Shocked, The Lady tapes the box Jessie is in. Jessie gets in the truck, looking for something to open a box, until she finds a paperclip. She opens the box calling for Woody, until she hears him. Woody and Jessie return and try to get back up to escape, But Jessie tries to run out of Ron's office, but Mr Jones grabs her by the legs. She kicks him until she finds out he has Combat Carl's hand and Mr Potato Head's Arm. She uses the arm to grab the curtain so she could let Bonnie see her toys, which succeded. Mrs Anderson, who is angry, asks Ron if he stole her daughter's toys. Bonnie grabs her toys back, and the family goes home, while Combat Carl and his friends sneak out behind Ron's back. The toys are happy to be reunited, until Mr Potato Head's parts fall off, making everyone laugh. Combat carl and the others hop on a truck to get back to their owners, While Police came to arrest Ron for stealing. Category:Specials